Full Moons Can Be Bright, Beautiful and Dangerous
by Trins
Summary: This Fic is no longer a one shot. Please Read and Review. Hermione's life has changed forever, but will she let anyone help her get through it?
1. Chapter 1

She screamed out in pain, but was not sure if she was heard, she could not hear anything but the rapid beating of her own heart and the fast pace of her blood throbbing through her system.

She tried to fight it off, she had been stupid to forget what tonight held for others in her world, but she had been upset and had run from the castle.

She kicked and punched, her hand sweeping the ground in a panic as she tried to find either her wand, which had been knocked from her hand, or something hard and heavy to remove the beast ripping the flesh from her shoulder.

Her fingers wrapped around something and just as she was about to hit the thing mauling her it jumped up and ran off.

With the blood spilling from her wound, and her heart beating fast she could only just make out the noise of foot steps getting closer, she looked over to where the sound was coming from, seeing a shadow of a figure quite a distance away, she did not want to be found like this, she did not want people knowing what she knew was going to happen next, she rolled over and pushed herself up, a new kind of strength seeping through her, she tried to take no notice of it and headed as fast as she could back to the castle and to a secret tunnel to get in without being seen, trying not to listen to the shadowed figure telling her to stop telling her they would help her, she knew in the shadows of the night that the figure would not have recognised her.

She continued into the secret tunnel letting the entrance of it close over behind her, she knew if she stopped now she would most likely pass out due to a lose of blood that had by now soaked through her shirt. She followed the tunnel through to her room. Being head girl had some advantages, her own room being one of them.

Hoping that she had not been heard she walked through a tunnel that spurted of the original, straight into her room, closing it and warding it behind her.

She walked into her private bathroom and went straight to the sink, grabbing a towel on her way there, she opened the cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit, she pulled our what looked like a make shift stick and placed it in her mouth to stop herself from screaming and bitting her tongue or lips, she pulled a large bottle of liquid from her kit and undid the lid, she then pulled her wand from her torn robes and with a flick the robes were gone, as well as her top leaving her wound uncovered for better access.

She picked the bottle of liquid back up and walked over to her shower sitting down in the centre, she then tore part of her towel and tied it hard to her lower arm, making sure that the stick was still in position she leant her head back against the wall of the shower and poured the liquid over her wound bitting down on the stick letting out muffled screams, sobs and whimpers and it burned and cleaned her skin.

After the initial shock of pain to her body she then proceeded to close the wound with her wand, watching it as if she had used invisible stiches pulling her skin together to leave a very large red scar, as well as few smaller ones encasing her shoulder.

She then took out a blood replenishing potion and gulped down the bottle, after the last drop touched her tongue the bottle fell from her fingers and smashed on the ground, that was the last thing she heard and saw before darkness took over.

She woke a few hours later to the sound of someone knocking at her door, realising it must be morning she yelled out that she was in the shower and that she would be out soon. When the banging stopped she moved her body slowly, feeling dizzy from the blood loss and sudden black out she had, and the small amounts of pain as she tried to use her injured arm to push herself to a standing position, she cleaned up the evidence from the night before, throwing her bloodied clothes into the fire, putting her aiding kits away where they had come from, and then taking a shower to get rid of the smell.

Putting on some muggle jeans and a long sleeved top, followed by a light pair of robes, to just cover the bandages she had placed over the healing scars to stop an infection, she walked to her door putting on a smile and opened it, stepping out onto the steps to the main common room she could see Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione what took you so long, I'm starving over here," Ron said standing over by the main portrait.

Ginny and Harry looked up after hearing Ron's words and spotted her coming down the stairs.

"Hey Mione', are you ok, you look terrible?" Ginny asked, as Hermione got closer to the bottom steps.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine I just didn't get too much sleep last night, I was up most of the night doing my homework so that I could enjoy the weekend."

She thought that was the hardest thing she had to do that day, that was until she remembered that she was not the only werewolf in the school, and she wondered if he would be able to sniff her out, and know what was wrong with her before she wanted anyone to know.

Hermione made a decision at that stage, she would not let anyone know, she would deny it at all costs, now all she had to do was find a way to make the Wolfsbane potion in time for the next full moon.

She spent most of the morning doing her usual, she ate in the great hall, trying to keep a low profile, she didn't know who it was that had been outside the night before but she did not want to give anything away, and she knew that no one would suspect that a wounded student would be sat there eating breakfast and laughing with the other students. She might not have actually been eating much, and her laughing might have been forced but she could not have any suspicion drawn to her.

She made her excuses to stay inside, out of the sunlight she knew would strain her eyes, saying she was to tired, and then left her friends to go back to her room and crawl into bed, hoping that she would not have to get up for anything in a long time.

She placed a silencing charm and some wards on her room, and then crawled into bed, as soon as she closed her eyes, it hit her; she was now a monster of the night, even though it was for one night a month it was still in her blood. The emotions took over her body, she cried until she fell asleep, her arms wrapped around her pillow, her tear stained face, finally relaxing.

For the first week she tried to act like nothing had changed, she looked and felt exhausted, she was having nightmares of her attack, and then nightmares of having her secret spread through the school, her friends and teachers calling her a monster and eventually having to leave.

She had gotten use to putting up silencing charms every night, knowing she will most likely wake up screaming.

She had kept away from Remus Lupin at all costs even skipping a class telling Harry she was not well and needed to get some rest, but by the beginning of the next week, she was pulling herself away from her friends thinking how she was bound to be alone anyway, she might as well start now.

She started working on her own Wolfsbane potion in the room of requirement and spent her weekends in her room.

It was now only one week before the next full moon, and the potion was complete, she found that she had enough potion to do her three full moons finding a way to store it so it could be used. She could feel the changes to her body since she had been bitten, manly the changes in her senses, her sense of smell, sight and hearing had increased by nearly five and it was playing havoc when it came to things like potions, but there was also a good side to it all, she could hear people coming a few minutes before they showed up, so she could leave without being seen.

She knew that the transformation she would have was going to be painful, since seeing Lupin go through it a few years ago, so she got supplies for herself, making sure she would have a fire going, blankets to lie on, and finding very special wards to put on her room, to stop anyone from finding out about her secret.

She had heard some of the teachers talking about the night she had been bitten, they were still not sure who it was that was attacked, and that they hoped they would find out soon, knowing that the holidays would be before the next full moon, meaning that the student might go home thinking nothing about it. She had already taking this into consideration though, writing home telling her parents that she wanted to study for her classes while she had the library to herself, and she also knew that her friends would be going to the burrow for the break, so she would not have to explain keeping herself withdrawn from them.

She had continuously told them she was just stressed, so that she could get piece and quiet.

She had almost forgotten that Lupin was still at the school, she had hoped he would be going to the order head quarters for the next full moon, but was disappointed when she over heard him telling Professor McGonagall that he would be at Hogwarts but out of action for a few days at the end of the week.

She prided herself that she had kept her secret, she smiled as she walked into the great hall for the first lunch after the holidays started, not noticing the pair of eyes on her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table by herself.

She ate slowly and played with her food, drank her drink. Just as she was about to put her drink down she felt a pair of eyes on her, and could hear whispering about her being alone without the usual friends surrounding her. She knew the voices, it was Lupin and Dumbledore, but she could sense it had nothing to do with her being under suspicion, just the fact they thought she might be putting herself under too much pressure, so she put her drink back down slowly, she had felt the extra strength that she also possessed after her accident, she had been putting a cup down in her room, when she had smashed it not realising that strength was a new heightened sense like that of her hearing and smelling.

She wanted to listen for a while longer when she started to feel sick, she got up from the table as quick as possible without making herself centre of attention, but before she had made it half way to the bathrooms at the end of the hall the nausea had gotten too much for her and she ran the rest of the way, feeling the few pairs of eyes on her and the worried glances as she did it.

Back in the Great Hall, Lupin, Dumbledore and McGonagall had spotted the head girl make a mad dash to the bathroom.

"Minerva, would you please go and check on Miss Granger for me, she has not been looking well lately," Dumbledore said loud enough for only Minerva and Remus to hear.

Professor McGonagall nodded and rose from her seat, then headed for the girls bathroom.

Hermione could hear footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, she knew that particular tap, she knew it was Professor McGonagall coming to check on her, Hermione was breathing fast and heavy, even after throwing up everything she had eaten in the last few hours, she did not feel any better, in fact now every time she felt like she was going to be sick she got a small wave of pain in her stomach from using those muscles to much. The last thing she needed was to be taken to the hospital wing where she knew her secret would end up out in the open.

She sat herself against the wall of her cubical, she was looking at herself in the small mirror that had for some unknown reason been placed on the back of the door, when the next wave of pain came upon her, she had not taken her eyes off the mirror when the pain had come, and now she was glad she hadn't because she had seen a change, yes it was only a small one, but it would be noticeable to anyone who had been looking at her, her eyes had gone from the deep brown they had always been to silver colour, but as soon as the pain stopped they went back to being brown.

It was then that she realised her emotions were intertwined with her werewolf side, she felt angry with herself for not seeing it before and as she was telling herself how stupid she was it happened again. Hermione was not able to experiment any further due to Professor McGonagall's entrance into the bathroom.

Hermione used her will power to calm herself down and her eyes returned to brown just as the Professor spoke.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Yes Professor, something I ate just did not agree with me, that is all, I will be fine in a few minutes," Hermione replied hoping that would satisfy her.

"Did you need to go and see Madam Pomfry dear?"

"No, I will be ok, it is just a minor disagreement," Hermione said as she straightened herself up, checking her eyes again before unlocking the cubical and smiling weakly at the Professor in front of her before walking over to the sink and splashing some water on her face.

"I think I will just go back to my room and lie down for a little while," Hermione finished as she left the bathroom and headed for the corridor outside the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall left the bathroom with a worried look on her face as she headed back to the staff table; she sat down and looked at the headmaster.

"She says she ate something that did not agree with her, something has changed in Hermione Albus, she is not eating properly, and she is pushing the people who care about her away, she says she is going to go and rest in her room."

Minerva McGonagall got an even more worried look on her face when she continued.

"Albus do you thing there might be a possibility that she is with child?" She said this as quiet as she could hoping in the back of her mind that she is wrong, and it was just the food.

"I am not sure Minerva, what do you think Remus?"

"There is definitely a change in her Albus, but I am not sure what it is," Remus replied without hesitation.

"Remus, you are the only person she might feel comfortable enough to tell, her other friends have gone home for the holidays, will you talk to her?"

Remus nodded, and got up from his seat, he walked around the table and out of the great hall spotting Hermione turning the corner to go up the stairs, picking up his speed he followed her calling her name.

She heard him following, he was the last person she wanted to see, she could smell him, the cologne he uses hit her senses hard, she kept walking even when she heard her name, she kept walking. She reached the common room and knew he was still following her, she gave the password and walked inside, she knew he would have the password so she headed straight for her room mumbled her password and walked inside, turning as she did and placing her new wards up to deter him.

She sat on her bed waiting, she heard the common room portrait open, and the footsteps that stopped for a minute as they reached the stairs to her room, then as if he had made a decision he started up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Remus stood at her door and knocked, "Hermione please let me in so I can talk to you!"

Hermione decided he was not going to let up so she took the easy way out, she felt the wards on her room being tested knowing he would be in soon enough, she moved to the side of her room, knocked on part of her wall and waited for the secret tunnel to appear, she walked through and listened as the entrance closed.

She kept walking until she reached the exit, and then walked over to the lake to think, she knew she could not hide forever but she wanted to have a few moments of peace before anything else happened.

Remus didn't even have to break down all the wards to realise she was no longer in her room, he did not know how she had left but he knew she had. He turned and walked back down the stairs when he stopped and looked out the window to think about his next move when he saw her walking towards the lake.

Hermione sat under a tree in the shade, she closed her eyes and listened to the water, the birds and the everyday noises around her, she slowly drifted off to sleep in the cool breeze of the afternoon.

Remus walked out of the castle and headed down to the lake hoping she would at least let him talk to her, to ask her what's wrong to find out if Minerva was right, he slowed down as he heard her ragged breathing, but as he came around the side of the tree he could see she was asleep.

Hermione was having another nightmare, a flash back of the night she was attacked, she was trying so hard to get them off her, but she couldn't and when they dug there teeth into her skin she started screaming.

Remus sat beside her watching her, watching as the sweat rolled down her skin, he wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but then she screamed, a scream of pain, and agony, not knowing what to do he put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, not just from being startled but also because that was the shoulder she had been mending, and it was still sensitive to touch, no one but her had touched it until now.

Remus was going to remove his hand when she jumped up and tried to run off, he pulled her back to him as she tried to get away but he held on tighter then before needing to know what was wrong with her, needing to know who had hurt her.

Hermione couldn't run away, she needed to get away, she dropped to her knees sobbing, knowing he was not going to let her go, her heart beating a million miles an hour, as she cried so much it hurt.

Remus knelt down with her as she cried, and screamed, but still would not let her go, "Hermione what happened, tell me what happened please, did someone hurt you, why did you wake up screaming in pain?"

Hermione started to shake, speaking in gasps trying to answer his questions without telling him the truth, 'no one can find out the truth' she kept thinking.

"Remus, Please let me go, I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone," she got out before she started crying again.

He turned her around to try and comfort her, but she just tried to push away, as she stood to try and break away from him not realising she actually was not trying very hard, and trying to keep herself in control, he placed a hand on her shoulder and tightened his grip when she tried to move, but quickly moved it back to her waist when she screamed in pain.

He gave it a few seconds before he moved his hand up and moved back her cloak and part of her shirt to see if he had hurt her when he spotted the scars, and gasped.

Hermione stood still and stiff as he moved her robe and shirt knowing he would see them, when she heard his gasp, she put her head down.

"If you have had a good enough look at them would you mind putting my shirt back sir," She say's coldly, trying to keep herself calm.

Staring at the still red scars on her shoulder, 'I'm going to kill, who ever did this to her' he thought as he slowly placed her shirt and robe back.

"What happened Hermione, who did this too you, you can tell me, please tell me,"

Hermione wanted to run, wanted to hide away from the world, she was not ready to deal with this yet, but she also wanted someone to help her through this, it was all new to her and she didn't know what was going to happen, yes she had read all the books, but she knew that reading and feeling were two different things, she had learned that the hard way before and did not want to do it again, but she didn't want to say it.

Hermione nodded her head, "I can't tell you, I, I can't say it, I cant see the disappointment in there faces, in your face," Hermione said as she started to sob again.

Remus turned her to face him; he pulled her in for a hug hoping she would not push him away this time.

Hermione didn't look up instead she accepted his embrace and moved into it further, her knees buckling as she sobbed harder.

Remus felt her shake within his embrace and gently knelt down with her still in his arms knowing neither of them would have the strength to keep standing.

Hermione's sobs got quieter, and her body even though still shaking relaxed into his embrace more, she started to feel safe.

"Hermione, I need to know what happened, I wont judge you, you have nothing to be afraid of, please Hermione you can trust me."

'Why do u feel so territorial, she's not yours, she is just a friend' one side of his conscious told him ' oh keep telling yourself that, then maybe you'll start believing that you don't want to be more then friends with this sexy witch' his other thoughts said.

Hermione was still shaking, 'why are you still in his arms he is nothing more then your professor can you really trust him?' 'So ok, you have had feelings for him for years but he will never feel anything but friendship for you' 'your feelings for him got you into this mess in the first place' Think about things clearly, no one can know about this.

---------------

**Flash back (Hermione's) **

_Hermione was walking around the school late in the afternoon, she was walking around a corner when she heard voices, she slowed down to a creep, and poked her head around the corner._

_Tonks was and Remus were hugging one moment and then Tonks kissed him, she knew it was childish to feel like she had been betrayed when he didn't even know that she liked him, maybe even loved him, but she did, so she ran back the way she came and out the doors of the castle, she ran to the lake, and hid herself behind one of the large trees until the sun had gone down, she calmed herself and prepared herself when she had heard it growl, it was close to her, so close, so she ran as fast as she could towards the castle, but it pounced on her._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"I don't want anyone to know, they wont understand, I was so stupid, why did it happen to me? Why?" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch I've ever met, and if you tell me I wont tell anyone what happened, not until your ready, please Hermione, I need you to trust me, do you trust me Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "I…."

Hermione was about to tell him when she heard footsteps but before she could say anything more they spoke.

"Watcha Remus, Tonks said as she slowly moved closer, trying to figure out what was going on, and who the person in his arms was, feeling slightly jealous that it was someone other then her.

Before Hermione got to tell him what had happened, and before Tonks had spoken, Remus felt the change to Hermione's body, it started to shake, not from crying but in anger, and he realised what had happened.

**FLASH BACK (Remus's) **

_Remus was giving Tonks a thank you hug for bringing him something from head quarters, and wishing him luck with his transformation, when she looked up and kissed him, he was shocked, he didn't move, it felt so wrong to him, she was just a friend, she knew that she had felt something more, but he didn't._

_Just after she had pulled away and went to walk away, he heard footsteps, what sounded like someone start to cry and then those footsteps turn into someone running, someone running away from where they were._

END OF FLASH BACK. 

He had not known who that was, but was sure now, _'which means it could have been her out that night, oh god Hermione was the one bitten by the werewolf' ' no, that was hours before the sun set_' he thought to himself trying not to jump to conclusions.

But before he could convince himself anymore that it was not her he heard it, Hermione had started to low growl, she was angry, and he had to calm her down before she did anything she would regret later.

He tightened his grip around her, so that she could not break free.

"Hermione calm down, you're the one in my arms not her," Remus whispered quietly in her ear.

"Tonks, I suggest that you go and wait for me in my office, someone will get hurt if you stay here, and please don't tell anyone what you have seen on your way there, Promise me Tonks!" Remus said trying to hold Hermione off and also keeping her secret.

"I promise not a word, but I doubt that lil girl is going to hurt me," Tonks said.

Tonks took one step closer to give Remus a pat on the shoulder, but realised it was the wrong thing to do as soon as she did it.

Hermione was mad really mad, and she could not stop herself from feeling that way, she had started to feel the edge of her anger die when Remus had told there unwelcomed guest to go away, but then Tonks moved forward and Hermione's anger rose to its tips.

Her head shot up as she let out a growl, she knew the colour of her eyes had changed to silver with her emotions at there highest.

Tonks was in shock when she heard the growl, thinking it had come from Remus until she saw Hermione's head rise fast from Remus's chest, and the silver misted eyes she knew were not normal for Hermione.

"Tonks, step back very slowly, and keep your promise, not one word, not even to Albus," Remus voice was strained due to the grip he had on Hermione, trying to keep her from hurting anyone.

Tonks did as she was told, she slowly stepped away from Remus and Hermione, and once Hermione stopped glaring at her and put her head back on Remus's chest she turned and walked as quickly as possible to Remus's office, hoping what she had just seen was her mind playing tricks on her eyes.

Remus concentrated on calming Hermione down, "Calm down Hermione, she's gone, it's just you and I again, you don't need to say anything, I have a good idea what happened."

Hermione started to cry again, "I'm sorry, please don't hate me, please don't hate me," she said between sobs.

"Shh, Hermione, I don't hate you, this was not your fault, I could never hate you Hermione, please let me help you, will you let me help you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded not trusting her voice; she took a deep breath, and stopped crying trying to calm herself down.

Remus moved one of his hands and moved a piece of hair from her face, moving his hand once again, he cupped her chin and lifted it slightly so he could look into her eyes, but she looked down to the ground.

"Hermione, look at me please, come on, I wont see anything I have not seen before, look at me please, I want to see those beautiful eyes you have," he whispered.

She could feel his breath on her face, and heard his words, he had called her beautiful, she slowly lifted her head and met his eyes with her own.

He saw her look up the silver still there, he smiled at her, "thank you, silver or brown they are beautiful Hermione, I'm not sure if they will go back to being brown, but it doesn't matter," he whispered as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I need you to try and keep your emotions at bay for me, ok, I need to tell you something and I need you to stay calm for me."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded in response.

"I know what happened, and what you saw was not what it seemed, I am not with Tonks, I am just her friend, I know you saw her kiss me, but believe me when I tell you that her feelings only go one way, all I want from her is to be her friend."

He moved his hand to wipe another tear away, and searched her eyes for understanding,

"Do you believe me?"

She nodded, again not knowing if she could speak, not trusting the words that may seep out, not wanting him to leave her alone.

"Ok now I need to go and talk to the very confused Tonks in my office."

Hermione diverted her eyes from him, but only for a minute as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"If I allow you to come with me, into my office where she is, can I trust you to keep your emotions under control?"

"Yes, please don't leave me alone, I need your help, I don't think I can do any of this by myself," she whispered in reply.

Remus smiled, "Of course I'll help you Hermione, I know how you must be feeling, and I wished that I had, had someone to help me through it when I was younger, someone who knew what I was going through, but for now, lets think about getting up, and sorting this out ok?"

Hermione nodded, as she allowed herself to be pulled from the ground, she felt exhausted, like her body had been drained, she tried not to show it, but as soon as he let her go, her knees started to buckle.

He leant forward and put his hand around her waist, realising how tired her body must be, getting use to the changes, and knowing that she had probably not had a good night sleep since it had happened.

He led her to the castle, and through the empty halls, thanking Merlin, that it was the holidays. They made it too his office, and he opened the door, helping Hermione in, helping her into a seat and then closing, warding and placing a silencing charm on the door, so that no lingering students or professors would hear the conversation they would soon be having.

Tonks was sitting on Remus's desk when they came in, she didn't know wether she should be worried for Hermione, or scared of her, deciding by the look of exhaustion on her body, that worrying would be the way to go at this point.

She sat quietly waiting for Remus to finish with the wards, and waiting for his approval to talk.

Remus finished the wards and charms, then he walked over to Hermione and placed a reassuring hand on her back, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione, I am going to have to tell Tonks what happened out there, nothing but the facts, that this is new to you and that you need time to deal with it before dealing with everyone elses thoughts on the matter, but I would also like your permission to tell Professor Dumbledore, he has been worried since that night, that someone was in danger, and would not know what was happening to them, can I tell him please?"

Hermione spoke softly, answering yes to all the questions asked.

Remus saw how tired she was, and transfigured one of the desks into a couch for her to lie on, he picked her up of the chair she was on, and lay her down on the newly transfigured furniture, moving some of her hair away from her eyes, as she drifted off to sleep.

Remus then walked over to Tonks, and sat on the chair behind the desk, he told her that he was sorry, and he told her what happened to Hermione and when, finishing of with the now known fact that she would transform once a month just like he does.

Tonks understood, and apologised for not thinking.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually, would you please go and ask Albus to come down here so I can speak to him, please do not mention Hermione's name while talking to him, she wants this kept as private as possible while it sinks in, and she learns to cope."

Tonks nodded and walked out of the room, removing and replacing the wards as needed.

She walked through the corridors and up to the great hall where she had just realised dinner would be starting shortly.

She walked through the Great Hall, and towards the staff table, forcing a smile, not to concern anyone, she moved around the staff table and relayed the message Remus had given her, before moving and sitting in Remus's empty chair.

Albus Dumbledore excused himself from the staff table, letting them know he had a meeting to attend; he then exited the Great Hall and headed to Remus Lupins office noting to himself that neither Remus or Hermione had been present at dinner.

He rounded the corner to see Remus stood at his door, waiting for him.

Remus put a finger to his lips to ask that he keep quiet, due to Hermione still being asleep, the headmaster walked through the door, and helped Remus put up the wards and silencing charms again, and then followed him to the front of the room, where they sat down.

"Sorry to call you out of dinner, Albus, but we needed to meet now while she was asleep, I am not sure what sort of mood she may be in when she wakes."

"Not at all Remus, please tell me what happened when you found Miss Granger."

Remus sat down, and ran his hands through his hair; he looked over at the sleeping Hermione and sighed.

"Well the good news is Minerva was wrong, the bad news is Miss Granger is the person we have been looking for, she is the one who was attacked on the night of the last full moon."

Albus Dumbledore looked over at Hermione, and nodded, "How did you find out Remus, because I am sure she had no intention of telling anyone, if she had waited this long."

Remus retold the headmaster what had occurred during the last few hours.

"She does not want anyone to know about her Albus, is that a possibility?"

The headmaster nodded his head, "I will of course need to tell Minerva, as she is her head of house, but I am sure she will keep this to herself, I will also need to talk to her, and find out if she had prepared herself for the next full moon, will you be able to help her come to terms with her condition Remus?"

"Of course Albus, you may want to stay here while I wake her, she has not got full control over her emotions yet."

The headmaster nodded, and watched Remus get up and walk over to the transfigured couch holding Hermione.

Remus got down on his knees in front of the couch and put a hand on Hermione's arm, "Hermione, you need to wake up, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you."

He went to move his hand away when her arm shot up, and grabbed him shaking slightly, a low growl could be heard from her, and a stray tear could be seen as she tried to keep control of her emotions.

Remus wiped away the tear, and bent down closer to whisper in her ear.

"Ok, Hermione I need to see those beautiful eyes again, and I need you to try and calm down, take deep breaths."

Hermione's eyes shot open, as soon as she saw his eyes; she loosened her grip on his arm, and slowly sat up, not looking away from him, the kindness in his eyes calming her down.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hermione gasped, trying to hold back the tears.

"No Hermione, you didn't hurt me, I am ok, are you ok, do you think you can answer some questions the headmaster has for you?"

Hermione nodded, finally looking away from his eyes, and looked around the room until her gaze was on the headmaster, she sniffed the air and smiled slightly.

"I don't suppose you would be willing to share one of those Lemon Drops Professor Dumbledore," Hermione asked hopefully.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, and got out a paper bag from his robes, he got up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, and sat next to her, offering her the paper bag with a smile and a nod.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she dropped the piece of candy into her mouth.

"We are going to need to see your wounds, to see if they need further treatment, but before we do that, I would like to tell Professor McGonagall what has happened, it will be better for all concerned to have a female in the room," Dumbledore said smiling still.

Just as he finished his sentence, both Hermione's and Remus'sheads shot towards the door, they heard footsteps, walking towards them and then stop, a knock sounding at the door. Before the headmaster was able to ask either of them or there guest who it was, a soft shaky growl was heard, Remus's head shot back towards Hermione, who had put her head down and had latched onto the couch, noticeably trying to fight the animal instincts trying to escape.

Professor Dumbledore looked over at Remus, asking a question with just a look.

"Albus, I would suggest moving very slowly over to the door, but do not let anyone in just yet, Minerva is out there, as well as, well someone else."

Dumbledore nodded, and did as he was told, getting a small growl as he headed to the door, he looked back over at the couch, he could see Hermione's hands going white from the pressure, he then looked up at Remus.

Remus looked over at Hermione, knowing he had to let her calm herself down, she was trying so hard, he could see her body shaking more, as if she was starting to lose control, he took one step towards her, and then stopped suddenly as her head shot up and she made eye contact with him.

Hermione's senses and emotions were in overload, she was now looking into his eyes, trying to make it stop, it was hurting, she knew she was loosing the battle, she needed his help, she was so sorry that she could not keep his promise.

"I, I don't know if I can hold on for much longer, It hurts so much, Please help me," She whispered shakily as a tear slid down her cheek.

Remus nodded, and slowly walked over to her, he moved around the couch and sat behind her, placing her between his legs to get a good grip on her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and locked one of his legs around her for extra support, to make his grip stronger.

He moved his head closer to hers, before looking up at Dumbledore nodding his approval to open the door.

Dumbledore did so, inviting the two women inside, and asking them to move towards the back of the classroom.

Minerva McGonagall and Nymphadora Tonks walked into the room, stopping suddenly when they heard a growl from the corner they had not long passed.

They shot a look over to see whom it had come from, and Minerva went to walk over to Hermione, thinking that her student was just in pain but stopped suddenly when Hermione looked directly at Tonks and growled louder, her misted silver eyes, darting from Tonks to Minerva who gasped at the site of her.

"Hermione calm down, calm down, remember, you're the one in my arms, no one else," Remus whispered, so that only Hermione could hear him.

"Remus, I'm sorry, I cant stop it, she needs to leave before I loose all control, I don't know why this is happening, what's happening to me why does it hurt so much?"

"Tonks, you need to leave, she seems to be highly sensitive, and not so calm while you are around," Remus said lightly, while struggling to keep Hermione at bay.

Tonks looked at him as if trying to make sure he was serious, Hermione had never had anything against her before.

"Tonks go now!" Remus yelled, as Hermione pulled him off the couch trying to pounce on Tonks, not releasing the grip he had on her, knowing that she had no idea what was happening, or why.

Tonks ran from the room, as Hermione pounced and smacked into the floor due to Remus's extra weight on her back.

After Tonks' sudden needed departure Dumbledore reset all the wards, and then took a seat, gesturing for Professor McGonagall to do the same.

Hermione let out a moan of pain, and her body started shaking with fits of sobs, when Remus rolled her over and started to embrace her, he saw blood dripping from her mouth.

"Can you explain the reaction she is having with Tonks Remus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Just as Remus started to blush, and look anywhere but at a person, he was saved by a quick thinking headmaster.

"By the look on Remus' face I think I have solved that puzzle, so on to other things, is she calm enough for me to look at her wound?" Albus asked.

Remus looked down at Hermione's semi shaking body, he could hear the rapid beating of her heart, and her raged breaths as her body started to come down from the effects of what people would call an adrenalin rush. He leant closer to her, moving a fallen strand of hair away from her eye.

"Hermione, don't let your emotions consume you, you need to calm down, breath deeply."

He cupped her chin and lifted her head to gain eye contact, as he remembered the blood falling from her mouth, he pulled out a small piece of material from his robes and gently wiped away the blood.

"You can come closer now, but I suggest you don't touch her."

Albus and Minerva moved closer and waited for the next step.

Remus smiled shyly at Hermione, "May I?" he whispered as he moved one hand over to her shoulder, not quite touching her, while waiting for an answer.

Hermione nodded, and tightened her grip on his robes, feeling embarrassed, shy, and scared at what he was about to do, but never pulling away from the eye contact they had.

Remus moved her robes slowly, trying not to put any pressure on her shoulder, remembering that he had hurt it earlier. Looking deep into her shining silver eyes, he moved the hair that draped over her shoulder and started to move her top over, just uncovering her shoulder but nothing more, feeling her body tense, he moved his free hand up to wipe a stray tear away

Albus and Minerva looked down at the now uncovered shoulder, tracing each scar with their eyes, sad expressions washing over their faces.

Albus nodded to say he had seen enough, and watched as Remus carefully recovered Hermione's shoulders, keeping eye contact with her, keeping her as calm as possible.

---------------------------------

"You did a good job, taking care of that wound Miss Granger, where there any other permanent changes we will need to find reasons for?"

Remus nodded at Hermione, "Show then those beautiful eyes of yours Hermione, I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid or ashamed of."

Hermione smiled slightly, at his words and turned her head to look at the other Professors in the room.

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eyes returning slowly, "Very nice."

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly.

"I'm really tired, and I have a slight headache."

"Well I think it is time you went and rested," Remus said getting up holding out his hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione nodded, and took hold of his hand, wincing from some pain as she stood.

"I only have one more question for you Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said

"I'll make you a deal, you share another one of those lemon drops and you can ask me anything you wish," Hermione said smiling slightly as she sat back down on the transfigured couch from earlier.

Dumbledore chuckled, and handed her a lemon drop, "What have you don't to prepare yourself for the next full moon?"

"I made the Wolfsbane potion for myself," she said matter of factly.

The Professors smiled, "Of course you did," Beamed Dumbledore at her forward thinking.

"I will get the house elves, to bring in some food, you should stay here tonight so that Professor Lupin can keep an eye on you," Dumbledore continued.

"Please apologise to Tonks for me, I don't know why I keep trying to attack her," Hermione said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Of course I will let her know, Um, Remus maybe you should let Hermione know the cause of her animal nature around Nymphadora?"

Hermione looked over at Remus with a questioning look, Remus nodded, and told Hermione he would explain soon, giving her a small smile, as he got up to show Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall out, warding the door behind them for some privacy, for what was going to be a somewhat embarrassing conversation for them to have.

Once the wards had been placed, Remus turned the lights off and let a few lit candles give them light, walked over to the transfigured furniture Hermione was sat on and started to stare at the floor, feeling a little nervous about what they needed to discuss.

"Hey Moony please tell me what's going on, and why I continuously feel like killing Tonks every time she gets within five feet of me?"

The use of his nickname grabbed his attention. He looked into her eyes seeing the worry and fear behind them, she really didn't know why.

"Well, um, it's um."

"Well come on spit it out, I can handle it."

"Your jealous Hermione," Remus whispered feeling his body heat up with embarrassment.

Hermione went a dark red at those words, 'Oh god, so now he knows I like him, more then I should, shit what am I going to do' Hermione thought putting her head in her hands.

Hermione got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the classroom, staring at the wall, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Remus started walking towards her slowly, he was unsure of what he was going to do when he got there, he had, had thoughts about her that a teacher should never have for a student, but he had always told himself it was impossible due to his being a werewolf, he never considered that she liked him more then being his friend.

"I know you don't feel the same way about me, and I'm sorry but I cant stop how I feel about you, I know I'm not good enough for you, don't worry I'm sure I will get over it," said, wiping the tears away that had fallen from her eyes.

Remus stopped behind her, "Hermione, why would you think you're not good enough for me? You're beautiful and smart."

Hermione turned around and looked at the floor between them, "You have to say that, you're my Professor."

Remus cupped her chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "No, Hermione I shouldn't say that because I am your professor," he whispered as he leaned in slightly, not quite touching her lips with his.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and moved her hand up to his cheek, then moved it around to the back of his neck, closing her eyes as she leaned forward to close the distance of there lips, brushing his lips with hers.

Remus snaked his hand around her waist, he closed his eyes and licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth, she parted her lips and groaned into his mouth when his tongue started to explore the roof of her mouth, finding her tongue and caressing it with his, pulling her body closer feeling the heat between them as he did.

Hermione's hands moved from his neck and ran down his back, and his sides, slowly bringing them round and running them up and down his chest. Remus tangled one of his hands through her locks of hair, letting the other one brush down the side of her breast, and land on her hip, as they broke the kiss for air, leaning their foreheads against each others as they opened their eyes, their desire for one another showing.

"Wow," Exclaimed Hermione as she tried to catch her breath.

"Very good choice of words beautiful," Remus smiled, letting out a slight chuckle.

Remus took Hermione's hand and led her back to the transfigured couch pulling her down to sit in his lap, taking her lips again, slowly bitting her lower lip, as his hand circled her thigh, and then moved up the side of her body to her stomach, stopping when he got to her hip, gripping lightly as Hermione's tongue entered his mouth, seeking out his, dancing together as he moaned from the passion in just a simple kiss.

Remus broke the kiss again and embraced her, running his fingers through her hair, as her breathing steadied, as she fell asleep in his arms, feeling happy and safe. Once he knew she was in a deep sleep, he moved and laid her on the couch, he then walked over to a chair close to where she lay, straightening his clothes up as he sat down to wait for the food to arrive.

------------------------------------

A few hours later Hermione opened her eyes, and looked around the room, she spotted Remus asleep, his head on his arms, draped over the desk, she to her feet slowly and walked over to him, standing behind him, watching him sleep, listening to him breath and thinking back to the kiss they had shared.

She leaned over him, moving some of his hair, and slowly started to suck on his neck, then moved up towards his earlobe sucking and nipping on it until she heard him moan.

"Mmm, I really hope I am not dreaming," Remus moaned, smiling wickedly.

Hermione let go of his earlobe and blew on it slowly, watching him shiver, "Well if this was a dream what would happen next?" Hermione said seductively.

Remus raised an eye brow and smiled mischievously and swung his chair around catching Hermione by the waist and sat her on his desk, and started to suck on her collar bone, one of his hands finding there way under her clothing, running it up her bare stomach and then slowly massaging her breast, listening to her moan her approval.

Hermione dropped her head back to give him more of her bare skin, gripping the hair on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her, small moans escaping her throat.

"Oh God Remus," Hermione gasped.

He brought his head up and devoured her mouth, picking her up from the desk and taking her into the bedroom of his quarters, laying her down on the bed.

He ran one hand up and down her thigh, moving his mouth from hers, to suck on her neck, the moans escaping her turning him on further, he felt his pants getting tighter, he moaned softly as one of her hands brushed past his covered erection.

Hermione ran her hands up his body, stopping at his shoulders, pushing his robes off, and started to unbutton his shirt getting impatient, as his hand moved further up her thigh she ripped his shirt open, dislodging the last few buttons. Taking one of his nipples and twisting it between her fingers, moving her head forward to take it in her mouth, licking, sucking and biting gently, being rewarded by his moans, she lay back on the bed, her hand still playing with his nipples, her other hand grabbing the back of his neck bringing his mouth up to meet hers.

Remus moaned, as his erection pressed into Hermione's thigh. Hermione smiled against his lips as she moved her thigh back and forth against the ever growing and hardening bulge of his pants.

"Hermione," Remus said at an almost growl.

Hermione grabbed her wand from the pocket of her robes; with a flick and a whispered incantation most of their clothing had disappeared, leaving Remus in a pair of red silk boxers and Hermione in a matching black lace bra and panties set.

Remus rolled Hermione over so that she was sitting on him, his hand trailing along the silky smooth skin of her thighs up past her belly to her breasts, lifting himself slightly to place a trail of kisses from her mouth down to where his hands were stroking her bra, making her nipples harden. He licked and kissed the valley between her breasts bringing his hands together to unclip her bra, discarding the material and bringing her hardened nipple to his mouth, scrapping over it with his teeth and sucking on it, flicking it with his tongue as Hermione's panting and moaning got louder.

Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair, and arched her back to give him more of her breast. He continued his ministrations with her breasts, each breast getting its fair turn before rolling her over onto her back.

He moved back up her body, leaving stray kisses before once again taking her mouth, moaning as she pushed her hips into his erection.

He moved his head to the side so he could growl in her ear.

"Hermione, I need to ask if…"

Hermione put a finger to his lips, and looked deep into his eyes, "Yes, I am, but I want this, I want you Remus."

Hermione bound her fingers in his hair meeting his lips half way, brushing his lips with hers.

Remus gently lay her back on the bed deepening the kiss, breaking away due to the need to breath, Remus started kissing and sucking his way down her body, running his hands up her legs, stopping as he got to her panties.

Hermione looked down at him, placed her hands over his and helped him remove them, got to her knees and started sucking on his earlobe.

Remus ran his fingers along the inside of her thigh, running them over her moist folds, slowly inserting a finger, then placing his thumb at her nub, moving it in a circular motion as she started to moan his name shuddered under his touch reaching her first orgasm.

He removed his boxers and settled between her thighs, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, twisting the opposite nipple between his thumb and finger, then moved up to capture her mouth with his.

Hermione could feel the hardened tip of his penis edging its way into her, slowly filling her, he waited for her to adjust to his size, both of their breaths becoming ragged, as Hermione gasped.

"God you're so tight, are you ok?"

Hermione bit down on her lip and nodded, wrapping her legs around him, wordlessly telling him to continue.

Remus thrust into her hard, and stopped to capture her mouth and the gasp of pain that was emitted from it.

After a few minutes, Hermione started to move her hips, both of them moaning from the friction.

"God you're so tight."

Remus started to assault her nipples again, bringing her over the edge, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from joining her in bliss.

As she came down from her orgasm, he started to thrust harder, lifting her hips to get deeper, hitting her cervix, letting himself go as her body started to shake from another explosive orgasm, her walls clamping down on him, extracting every last drop of semen from his body.

Remus collapsed onto Hermione brushing his lips against hers, as they both gasped for the sudden need of oxygen.

Slowly removing himself from her, he rolled to her side, bringing her with him to lie on his chest.

She placed a hand on his chest and swung a leg over his thigh, getting comfortable, a sigh of contentment coming from her as she kissed his side.

"That was amazing Remus," Hermione said looking up to his face.

Remus looked down and smiled.

"Yes it was, god your beautiful Hermione."

Hermione blushed at his compliment, leaning up to kiss him softly. After another kiss Hermione snuggled into him, her eyes getting heavy from physical exhaustion.

"I love you Remus," Hermione whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

Remus heard her breathing become deep and regular, he smiled at her words, and then closed his eyes.

"I love you too Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of it is mine, unfortunatley.**

**Authors note:** Sorry it has taken me soo long to write anymore on this story, and i appologise on the shortness of this chapter, but i thought something was better then nothing. I have many idea's on how this is going to go, but until i am able to sit down with my Muse for this fic, it may take longer then normal to get anything constructive done.

Please do not hassle me for updates, i have a life, and a son who come first. Thank you. and Enjoy.

Thanks too Sars, Nessa, and Tammy my Girls who get me through anything, and Pj my son.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione rolled over and smiled at the sleeping man beside her, even though you could still see the many years worth of scares, he looked younger then she had ever seen him. There were no tension lines, for the first time in a long time he seemed to be at peace, well most of him seemed to be at peace, the only things that gave any indication that he was having what she was sure was a very pleasant dream was the smile slowly forming on his face and the tented sheets.

With a sly grin on her face the now wide awake Hermione lifted the sheets and slowly made her way to her desired point, deciding it was time to help Remus' dreams come true.

"Mmm," Remus moaned as she took him in her mouth, showing him that her mouth was useful for more then muttering off facts that she had found from books.

She continued to tease him slowly until the point of climax, then she would stop and grin wickedly at him, silently relishing in the affect she had on him.

After letting him come to completion Hermione heard a clock chime seven o'clock, letting her know that the rest of the school would be up soon, even though it was still a holiday, giving Remus one more wistful look, both of them wishing they could stay in bed all day, or at least a little longer, she got out of bed and headed for the shower, smiling and laughing as Remus jumped out of bed and followed her, who was thinking about Hermione against the shower wall more then helping her get clean for the day.

They left the bathroom an hour later with smiles on their faces and looking as though they had just run a marathon, but there good moods were about to come to an end quickly as they unknowingly opened the door to a surprised Minerva McGonagall.

"How dare you use the position Albus gave you to take advantage of students, especially those who are vulnerable and confused Remus."

"And I am very disappointed in you Miss Granger, I do not know what it is you must have been thinking, but I will tell you now if either of you so much as thinks about having an inappropriate relationship I will drag you in to see the headmaster, and I assure you he will have no choice but to involve the governors of this school," McGonagall ground out, her face set in fury.

"Breakfast is being served in the great hall; I suggest you be on your way Miss Granger." with a final glare at Remus she followed Hermione down the corridor leading to the great hall.


	3. A Mate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Authors notes: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Again this is only a half sized chapter, but like they say sometimes something is better then nothing at all. Thank you all for your patience and just to do a little advertising for myself, I have a few other fics circulating you may be interested in while waiting for updates. :)

**Nikki-4:** Thank you, I am glad you found it creative, and even though with Christmas coming up and home stuff I am only writing half chapters, I hope to increase it as soon as Christmas is over.

**Nynaeve80: **Thanks for the review, I promise it wont suddenly go dull, I still have a few things up my sleave.

**Chapter Three: A MATE…**

They say that when one door closes somewhere someone opens a window.

Well that's nice and all, but what they don't tell you is that the window falls down on your fingers as soon as you try to climb threw it.

I guess I just found that out the hard way.

I thought all my dreams had come true, even though I had to take risks, go around obstacles, and take ultimate tests, it seems I was wrong.

I had got to have Remus, but it is like putting food in front of a staving man and telling them you can only have one bite, but you have to watch the food sit in front of you even though you are not allowed to touch it.

The worst part though, is knowing that someone else is allowed to eat it, and most of the time they eat it in front of you just to spite.

That is how I felt, while I sat here at the Gryffindor table, watching Tonks make the moves on Remus at the staff table.

If I walked out, I would have been drawing attention to myself, and if I did that, I would have to put up with more speeches from McGonagall, and I would do more damage to Remus' reputation, that was probably the only thing that stopped me from doing anything other then forbidding myself to cry, and harness the animal that wanted to shred apart the pink haired metamorphmagus for laying even one hand on my mate.

Mate, I know that most people would find me being totally ridiculous calling him my mate after just one night, but that is how it is, he is my mate in all ways.

_Mate:_

_Friend,_

_A friend, also used as a friendly, or sometimes hostile, form of address to a man_

_Breeding Partner,_

_Either of a pair of animals that breed together_

_Partner in Sex or Wedlock_

_A sexual or marriage partner_

_Something that matches_

_One of a pair of things that belong together_

As I said, he is my mate, and I have to make sure he doesn't let McGonagall's words get to him. There is only a few more days before our first transformation, and even if I can not get to him before that, I will insist on him being there for it, and clear up a few things at the same time.

Nothing will get in my way now that I have tasted what is mine.

**Read and Review, you know the drill.**


	4. Transformations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books nor movies.

**Authors notes: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Again this is only a half sized chapter, but like they say sometimes something is better then nothing at all. Thank you all for your patience and just to do a little advertising for myself, I have a few other fics circulating you may be interested in while waiting for updates.

**Nynaeve80: **I have always thought that being an only child Hermione should be somewhat possessive of something she thinks or feels is hers, I am glad you like the way I have written it, and thank you for reviewing.

**Molly: **I promise! Continue I will. There will be too many people looking for me and my head if I don't.

**Connieewing: **Thank you for the compliment, and for the review.

**Moony's Fire: **Sorry can't tell you anything, as much as I would like too, it would ruin the read for you. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations.

**SwayPippin: **It doesn't matter how long it took you to read them as long as you got here eventually. And your wish is my command. This chapter and the next are to do with her transformation.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_As I said, he is my mate, and I have to make sure he doesn't let McGonagall's words get to him. There are only a few more days before our first transformation, and even if I can not get to him before that, I will insist on him being there for it, and clear up a few things at the same time._

_Nothing will get in my way now that I have tasted what is mine._

**Chapter Four:**

The full moon came quicker then either of them would of wanted, not that they didn't want to see each other, because they did, just that the looming pain they were going to experience for one night together was more then most people had to go through.

Tonks made a nuisance of herself, she probably thinks that she shares something special with Remus, and it smelt purely of friendship and a misguided attempt from both Tonks and McGonagall to turn that friendship into something else.

Into what no one wanted to believe Remus and Hermione had already.

A connection that went beyond just Hermione and Remus, It was even a connection deeper then of Moony and whatever name Hermione's wolf side decided to give itself, it was as if their souls and hearts had gone from being two totally independent parts, to sharing one of each, two halves of a whole, and when one half was gone the other half knew it, felt it and found it harder to live without it.

No one could understand this, Hermione knew and understood this, but she wasn't quite sure Remus did, she knew he would eventually, but also knew that Remus was in denial big time, because he thought that people could take away that bond they shared, and thought that he should distance himself and let Hermione continue life without him. The only problem was that now she felt that they were mates, her life was nothing without him in it, she had a need to be near him, and when she was near him, she felt whole, complete, and at ease, she needed him, and she needed to make him realise this.

Hermione had a few ideas of how to convince him, they were some of the things she used to snap herself out of her own denial.

Like when her Patronus changed from the otter she use to have to the wolf she had now, and how when she was finishing up her latest personal research, something she had been working on for a long time, the book that was under her bed stashed in a hidden hole, 'How to become an Animagus in twelve not so simple steps', and looked in the mirror after her first successful transformation, and saw a beautiful brown wolf staring back at her. If that didn't work, she could help him realise that the reason he always wanted her close was not just because he was infatuated with her, but because both he and Moony recognised her for what she was, 'Theirs!' and that it was no longer just a want and an infatuation but a need and a must.

It took nearly half an hour to make Tonks realise she and the ever so nosey Professor McGonagall would not be able to stay in the room with them while they transformed or even come back after the transformation.

They didn't know how Hermione was going to react to the Wolfsbane potion, or how they would react as two wolves presiding in the same area, and that no that did not mean they could separate them, because no matter what happened, Remus, would have his mind and Hermione, needed him to guide her for the first time at least.

As soon as the door was closed and they were left to themselves, they raced towards each other and embraced tightly, neither wanting but knowing they would have to let go.

"I'm so scared Remus," Hermione whispered into his neck.

"I know you are love, but it's nothing I haven't done before and I am still here aren't I? There will be a lot of pain, but you need to keep your breathing as deep and steady as possible, it will help even though it doesn't seem like it the first time," Remus sighed.

The beginnings of the pain associated with the transformation started only moments later. Both stripped of their clothing, 'so as to not shred it' and tried to relax their bodies and breathing to help with the natural progression, and shifting of body parts.

When the pain stopped Remus and Hermione craned their necks to look at each other, and as soon as they did they noticed one big difference between them, something was wrong, very wrong.

**AN:** I know I am cruel, but in my defence I never said I wasn't, so you brought it on yourselves. Please review and tell me how much you love to hate me.


	5. Transformations pt 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors notes: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Thank you all for your patience and just to do a little advertising for myself, I have a few other fics circulating you may be interested in while waiting for updates.

**SwayPippin, Connieewing, AMistressMalfoy, Moony's Fire, Fairy Love, Nynaeve80, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, WannaBArtist, Aljinon, SilverO: **Thank you for all the reviews, your all very nice considering how cruel I was. There is no real cliff hanger, but I hope that wont stop the reviews. Because if I get less then five reviews this time, next time I'm gonna throw another cliff hanger in just for the hell of it..lol

**Previous Chapter:**

_When the pain stopped Remus and Hermione craned their necks to look at each other, and as soon as they did they noticed one big difference between them, something was wrong, very wrong._

**Chapter Five:**

Remus had never seen or heard anything like it, she had experienced all the pain, she had definitely been bitten, but her body had not transformed. In fact the only difference between before the pain and after was she now had silver eyes, pointier but not bigger teeth, and a look of exhaustion on her face.

Remus also realised there was something different about himself as well, not in the physical sense like with Hermione but in the wolf sense. It was the first time after transforming that he felt calm and at piece, and that there was not even the slightest hint of the wolfs voice in telling him to attack, like there usually is when he can so much as smell another person.

He walked over to Hermione who was still lying on the floor, her eyes half closed, and nuzzled her side, successfully rolling her onto her back. He lay down, putting his head on her chest, listening to her deep erratic breaths, whining softly, all his thoughts and feelings telling him that she was the most important thing at that particular moment.

It took about half an hour for her breathing to become steady, and for her to fall into an exhausted sleep.

They took turns sleeping during the night, the one time they were both up they decided to play catch, Hermione ran and Remus caught, it was good exercise, took their minds off of other problems and they knew that in just a few hours they would be back to not wanting to move due to pain and exhaustion so they were making the best of it while they still could.

When the pain hit again, they had been curled up close together.

When Remus became Remus again, he pulled a still whimpering Hermione to him and curled his body around her, making sure most of his skin touched some of hers, and whispered to her how well she was doing.

A few hours and a decent breakfast later Hermione and Remus were sat across from each other at the small dining table he had. They knew they would have to talk about what had happened.

Hermione was afraid that now she didn't transform physically that he, Remus would not want her in the room when he transforms anymore, and that she would also be tested on because of the big difference, and she was not sure which one scared her the most.

The man that she loves rejecting her because she doesn't turn into what he calls a monster or the attention everyone will give her so that they can stick her with needles.

"Remus, I don't want anyone but Dumbledore to know about me not transforming physically, I can't stand to think of the testing they would do on me because once again I'm different."

"Hermione you know as well as I do, someone is going to find out eventually, like your family or friends when you tell them you're a werewolf," Remus stopped talking at the shake of her head.

"There is no need for me to tell them now, I don't physically transform, so I don't think they need to know."

"You aren't serious are you Hermione, they are your family and friends, you are going to need there support during the time of the full moon, you still go though a lot of pain, and you go through every other symptom before the change, you will need help."

"And you won't give me that help anymore because I'm not like you, you are such a hypocrite Remus," Hermione cried as she got up and started to collect her things to leave, she couldn't be there in the room anymore, he was slowly tearing out her heart because she knew he was about to reject everything from her now.

"You can't be in the room with me now, you may not turn physically, but I do, and I could still hurt you."

"Bull shit Remus, can you hear yourself, if you want a way to reject me, that's fine, but never, and I mean never bring moony into this, he is not the reason that you are turning your back on something that would have been great, you are," Hermione screamed, thankful for the silencing charmed they had placed up before the transformation the night before.

"Congratulation's , you have had a productive morning, you transformed, you ate, you ripped my heart out and then just to show you cared you stomped on it, thanks so much goodbye Professor Lupin, I hope you are happy with what you have done," She said as she walked out the door, tears rolling down her face.

Hermione nearly ran back to her room, locked the door, put up a silencing charm and then started throwing things across the room. She lost momentum after she broke a special picture she had, fell to her knee's and started sobbing once again.

Remus was in his room lying in bed, trying to gather his strength as he convinced himself that what had just happened was for the best. He got off the bed in a moment of thought, grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore, letting him know what happened, and how he thought it a good idea that Hermione was not locked in with him for the full moon, especially not the next two days of transforming. It would take time to stop wanting her, and it would take time for her to heal and move on and he would give her the space and time, or so he thought.

Maybe having to next two nights without his help would show her the need for her friends. At least that's what he hoped.

**AN**: _I should have another update after I get back on Monday next week, my mums in town and I am trying to spend as much time as I can with her while she is here._


	6. Pain and Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Authors notes: **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Thank you all for your patience and just to do a little advertising for myself, I have a few other fics circulating you may be interested in while waiting for updates.

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, SwayPippin, Moony's Fire, Nynaeve80, Connieewing, Nikki-4, WannaBArtist, nina-luvs-mnms: **Thanks for the reviews; it always gives me what I need to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter, it's not horribly exciting but it is a necessary chapter before we get back to the really confusing exciting stuff.

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Congratulation's , you have had a productive morning, you transformed, you ate, you ripped my heart out and then just to show you cared you stomped on it, thanks so much goodbye Professor Lupin, I hope you are happy with what you have done," She said as she walked out the door, tears rolling down her face._

**Chapter Six:**

The following week didn't quite go as planned. Hermione had planned to spend the week before the whole student body returned refocusing on Remus, and her love for him. Hoping to cement there relationship, but after there fight just a few hours before hand she realised that may never happen.

She also realised that after the night before and the argument that they had, had this current morning that she may have even lost him for good.

At that thought a pain shot through her chest. It physically hurt to be without him.

She now knew without a doubt that they were mates, and as long as they were apart, they would both suffer.

The problem was that after reading a book on werewolves and their mates she found that she would be worse off without him, then him without her.

She would suffer physical pain, one that would grow worse with time. She would also have a need, like a pull towards him, he would almost haunt her, and that would also get worse over time.

She would slowly lose her appetite, and suffer a lack of sleep. To begin with it would be due to recurring dreams, and then it would slowly turn into insomnia due to the need to see him, and be near him.

It al boiled down to the fact that if she didn't get him to believe in their bond, in the fact that they were mates, she would go crazy and most likely kill herself one way or another.

Remus would suffer, but no where near to the extent that Hermione would. He would crave her if she was close by. He would feel a loss when she was gone from his space. And the wolf inside would become difficult to calm, he would be hyperactive and it could get to the stage that the Wolfsbane potion would no longer allow him to be of sound mind. And when that happened the wolf would try and find his mate.

Hermione looked over all the information one last time.

'_If he seems content in the four months I have left of school then I will let him be, no matter what it means for me,' she thought._

As she put all the information away somewhere safe from prying eyes she looked over the last page one last time.

**Time Period:** _The longest period of time anyone whose mate had not come to accept them, had lived was ten years._

_Five of those were lived with only minor set backs. Loss of concentration, los of appetite and suckh. It was only after the sixth year that the mind decided enough was enough, and had broken down sending the one who had been marked as the mate into a cycle of madness._

Remus informed Dumbledore that Hermione had not transformed, and what had taken place. Leaving out any emotional or personal feelings, or discussions that had taken place between himself and Hermione. He told the headmaster that Hermione seemed to have an idea as to why she had stayed in human form with only slight changes, but had not confided in him, and therefore would need to speak to the source about it.

Hermione was just putting all her valuables away and creating a place for herself to lay on the floor in as much comfort as possible when you're in so much pain, when she heard a knock at the door.

The strong scent of lemons assaulted her senses as she neared the door, the only person she knew of who could have been doused in that scent was the headmaster, so she opened the door and ushered him inside hoping to keep personal feelings aside and make the conversation she knew they were about to proceed with happen quick and as painless as possible, so she could continue with her plans to writher alone in pain alone like she knew was going to happen.

Professor Dumbledore spent an hour with Hermione talking theories, they even sent for Professor Snape for a second opinion and Hermione's second dose of the Wolfsbane potion.

Hermione had looked over samples of Werewolf blood and her own, and found a genetics change in hers compared to the normal bitten made werewolves. This particular mutation was small and would not have been seen if she had not been specifically looking for abnormalities.

It had a different reaction with the Wolfsbane potion and that was why she didn't have a complete transformation. But even though she did not transform into a full fledged werewolf, and even though she was different, she would still need to take the Wolfsbane potion or the rest of her life to make sure the full transformation never occurred.

Hermione knew what she was going to do now for her extra credit potions project. She was going to infuse her blood somehow with the Wolfsbane potion. Take her mutation and use it to update the Wolfsbane so that Remus and others like him could have the chance at being like her and having the most dangerous part of being a werewolf taken out of the transformations.

**AN: **_I am trying to get at least one chapter out per week, so please be patient, keep reading my stuff and I will do everything as quick as possible._


	7. Hurricane Tonks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the books or movies.

**Thank you to those of you who sent wonderful reviews: **

WannaBArtist, Nynaeve80, Megan Consoer, Connieewing, Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, Mrs. Gred and Forge, Nikki-4, hermeres, sirsevchick.

**Previous chapter:**

**Time Period:** _The longest period of time anyone whose mate had not come to accept them, had lived was ten years._

_Five of those were lived with only minor set backs. Loss of concentration, los of appetite and suckh. It was only after the sixth year that the mind decided enough was enough, and had broken down sending the one who had been marked as the mate into a cycle of madness._

**Chapter Seven:**

When both of her professors had left Hermione finished her preparations.

She placed thick soft blankets and pillows on the floor for herself to lie on and called it her floor bed. She put a water bottle close by so she would not dehydrate, and wards around the room to stop herself breaking anything to fragile or irreplaceable.

Lastly but by no means less important she placed wards and locks on the door and threw up one to stop any scents from coming through so she would not know what was happening beyond the door.

When the full moon hit the night before she had thought the pain could get no worse then what it already was, but as the moon rose in the night sky and her semi transformation began she realised just how wrong she had been, and just how much, just having Remus in the room had calmed her own inner wolf down that first night.

Over the other end of the castle Remus was having similar problems. Moony was in a rage and was taking it upon himself to try and get to his mate. Remus had not known what hit him, and therefore had not thought to fight it when moony over powered him mentally to do what needed to be done. Moony could sense the pain of his mate and had to comfort her, but could not get past the wards around the room he was in.

The consequences of not being able to get out was that the furniture took a beating and so did Remus, as Moony tested the wards time and time again by attacking the door and walls.

When the sun rose the next morning it did so without the knowledge of Remus and Hermione.

The former was to caught up in how much pain he was in as he tried to make it to his bed, and trying to figure out what went wrong and why Moony had reacted the way he had.

The latter of the two was also caught up in the knowledge of pain coursing through her body, knowing why it hurt more then it had the first night.

Knowing why she felt sop alone and cold today, and knowing that her mate was hurt and that there was not a thing she could do about it.

Hermione didn't even contain the strength to move to her actual bed, and even considered staying exactly where she was until the following morning, after the next and final transformation for the round of full moon.

She just prayed that the pain did not intensify again tonight or she may just miss the beginning of term due to lack of will, to be removed from the only comfort her creative floor bed had given her.

At least last night she had not bashed her head on anything sharp, _'there is always an upside to everything' _her traitor mind reminded her. That left her injuries to body bruising, a few scratches that were self and furniture inflicted, major exhaustion, and minor dehydration, none of which currently concerned her.

At this particular time she could only think of Remus and the jealous thoughts that Tonks may be there helping the man and wolf that was hers and hers alone to love for all eternity.

Professor Snape and Dumbledore were the only ones to come and see her after since her second night of semi transformation. Professor Snape, to give her, her Wolfsbane potion, and professor Dumbledore to check on her welfare and make sure her injuries were not in need of further assistance.

It took her over half the day this time to start feeling half way normal and she knew it was because she had not yet seen Remus and her body, mind, heart and soul were going through what professionals would call withdrawal symptoms. And they would be right to call it that because to her Remus was like a drug and she was totally addicted.

It took Remus a little while longer to be back to normal after his transformation as well and madam Pomphry had been called down to his room due to his extra injuries that Moony had caused when he had prowled the room destroying furniture.

And it hadn't taken long after the sun rose for Nymphadora Tonks to show up and act the part of wife and mother either, as she helped him dress and did everything he couldn't do, like make him breakfast, and repair the damaged furniture. Remus was even starting to wonder if he should give life a shot with Tonks at his side, if not just for himself and Tonks but to help Hermione get over her crush and move on.

He couldn't help but feel like she would find life easier without having to worry about him every time the full moon decided to shine in the night sky.

Tonight was the last time he would transform for this month and he was now sure that it would be best for everyone if he just acted like nothing had ever happened with Hermione, and maybe it was time he gave in to Tonks and her pleas for a chance with him.

Hermione's pain doubled again for the third and final transformation of the month, and she knew as she lay in her floor bed that it was going to take a while before she could move around again.

It was three days later that she decided it was time to have a meal in the great hall with everyone else. She had gotten up that morning feeling about eighty percent better then what she had the night before and really wanted to make the most of it.

Unfortunately when it got to five o'clock that afternoon all Hermione's thoughts about her good mood or her intentions to go to the great hall were shattered, when she got up to answer a knock at the door that would also answer questions she was afraid to ask anyone yet, even herself.

**1 Hour Earlier:**

Tonks had done everything over the last three days to stay close to Remus. She cleaned his rooms, she made his breakfast. She marked any work that he had left to do and she helped him heal the wounds and nurse him back to health after his transformations, and she knew she was starting to get through his shields. She thought that all she needed was one chance to show him that it was a full grown woman of experience that he needed and not some teenage girl with a crush.

These were the thoughts going through her head when she went to make the bed and found something that definitely did not belong to Remus, and would undeniably dampen his will to move forward.

Under his pillow lay one of Hermione's shirts, it still had her scent on it, and Tonks knew for her to break through the next barrier she would have to erase all memories of Hermione from his rooms.

It was with this thought that she put the shirt in her bag and cleaned the whole of Remus' quarters and left the room with only one destination.

When Hermione opened the door after the second round of knocking started, the last person she not only expected to see but also wanted to see was Tonks.

And she definitely didn't know what to do but stand there stunned and hurt when Tonks threw the shirt she had left in Remus' rooms at her and told her with one large spoon full of venom and finality that Remus no longer wanted nor needed a spoilt teenage brat or any reminder of her, and that it would be best for everyone if they acted like they didn't know each other.

"Don't worry kid, you'll get over it and find someone your own age."

And with everything said and done that Tonks thought needed to be done she left the room and headed down to the great hall for dinner, not knowing and probably not caring that if she was to turn around she would have seen a young woman looking as though her heart had just been physically torn from her chest.

Hermione was in so much pain with the knowledge that either Tonks had been in Remus' bedroom, or that Remus had asked her to do his dirty work, that she had just enough strength and will to move over to her floor bed, while the door locked automatically behind her as it shut. Hermione collapsed and with a heart wrenching sob she passed out.

**AN:** This is the last update till after Christmas. Give me a week an I will try not to disappoint. Thank you all for being loyal readers.


	8. The Mating Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or receive money for anything.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, keep them coming and so will i.**

**Chapter eight:**

When Tonks arrived at the great hall she looked up to find Remus looking distressed. When she followed his line of sight she realised he was looking for Hermione.

For fucks sake, what did she have to do to get noticed, and why was he looking for that stupid little girl when he should have been looking for her.

At the staff table professor Dumbledore had noticed Remus being ill at ease, got up from his chair and walked over to find out what was wrong. He knew that Hermione and Remus were having a tough time, but he didn't know why, he even had a suspicion that they were a lot more then friends, but still he was unsure why they both seemed to be in emotional turmoil.

"What is troubling you Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus Snape had also seen Remus' discomfort and was concerned slightly as well. Hermione and Remus were the only people at the school who had really taken the time to try and get to know him. They both thought that there was more to the bastard he played and had forged a friendship with him, one that he was learning to cherish.

Remus' left hand planted itself over his encased heart, his right one going to his head, he couldn't understand what was happening, but knew that something was wrong, and he wasn't sure but he didn't think that it was his pain and heart break he was feeling.

When Dumbledore came over to him and asked him what was wrong, he explained the feelings to him. Dumbledore seemed to have an idea of what was happening and with an expression of sadness and worry on his face he walked quickly towards Severus.

Dumbledore bent and whispered into Severus' ear.

"Severus, my boy, please go and check on our Hermione. I have a bad feeling about this, and what ever you do, do not take her to the hospital wing, just get her as comfortable as possible until I get there."

Severus didn't ask any questions, he got up and stalked out of the hall. Once he was out of sight he ran towards Hermione's room hoping that se would be ok.

He broke the wards on her door and walked into the room, spotting her almost immediately, curled up in the foetal position within the blankets on the floor.

He raced over, dropped to his knees, with one hand he moved the hair away from her neck and checked her pulse, after finding one he let himself relax the tiniest amount, knowing that even though it looked like she was just in a deep sleep, that she was actually not conscious. Looking at the lines of her face, and the dampness to her eyes, he realised she was still in a lot of pain, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he had no idea of what to do.

He grabbed hold of her hand, turned it so that her palm was facing his body, and drew it to his chest so that she would be able to feel his heart beating beneath her hand, hoping it would at least let her know that someone was there to look after her.

He was now very glad about watching Minerva comfort her students all the time, because if he hadn't he would never have had any idea on what to do.

It felt like hours had passed before he heard foot steps coming closer, not just one set but two. Before Severus could consider who Albus would bring along the headmaster and his companion came into view.

Remus and Albus came into view. Severus wasn't the only one to take notice when Hermione's body seemed to calm upon there arrival, the twinkle in the headmasters eyes proved that point, and not for the first time he wondered what it was the headmaster knew that the others obviously did not.

Remus seemed to be in a trance of some sort. He walked over to Hermione and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's body and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck, a keening and whining noise coming from his throat.

Remus under the watchful eyes of Severus and Albus he slid the material off her shoulder to uncover what looked like a bite mark. He ran his finger and then his tongue over the mark, a low unsteady growl in his throat as he heard Hermione whimper and moan from his touch.

When Severus tried to get closer to Hermione, to see if she would be ok, Remus growled at him.

Professor Dumbledore nodded to himself and walked towards Severus.

"Come, Severus, leave them alone, it will be ok. Come to my office, I will explain what is happening.

Severus moved past Dumbledore and out of the room, Dumbledore followed shortly after, placing a few intricate wards around the door so they would not be disturbed by anyone.

Remus had not been the one in control since he had walked into her room, but Hermione, just coming back to the world of the conscious didn't know what was happening. Figuring she was stuck in another one of her dreams, and smelling the arousal pouring off of him she decided it may be the last time so why not take advantage of it.

All she knew was that Remus, or Moony as she was slowly figuring it out, was licking and nibbling at the mark they had left the last time they had made love, and it was making her insides quiver.

The stood without even paying attention and she was slowly divested of all but her knickers.

His hands slid down her body, brushing the side of her breast as he past it, when his hands reached her hips her gripped her tighter.

Seeing the passion and desire in her eyes he picked her up slightly by her ass and pushed her against the nearest wall, his lips finding hers in a bruising kiss.

One hand kneaded her breast; the other ripped her knickers from her body, two of his fingers entering her moist, hot body roughly.

She bit down on his shoulders to dull the screams coming from her own throat, the screams turning to whimpers from the friction of his fingers pumping in and out, faster and faster.

Her hands fumbled with his pants, finally releasing his rock hard erection, cupping his balls and squeezing slightly, receiving a groan of appreciation.

Just as she was going to climax, he pulled his fingers out, but before she was able to voice her protests he thrust his hard cock into her, causing her to orgasm instantly.

"Oh FUCK MOONY!" Hermione screamed.

He stilled his motions and watched her face contorted with pleasure, her body shaking and sweating.

She opened her eyes and pulled him into a slow but passionate kiss her hips rocking against his. Remus took the hint, resuming his thrusting, hard and fast, nipping and licking her skin between kisses.

Remus pulled out of her and turned her around. Hermione put her hands up on the wall to steady herself as Remus pulled her hips back, aligned himself and re entered her from behind. Thrusting harder and deeper then she ever thought had been possible.

His hands released her hips, one of them wrapped itself around her waist to keep him grounded enough to continue the rhythm of thrusting he had started, the other travelled up her body. His hand was spread flat and started sliding from her hip, to her stomach and up to her breasts, massaging roughly. It continued a few moments later up to her shoulder, then without warning his hand wrapped around her hair and pulled her head back forcefully.

"MINE."

She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Remus growled into her ear before sinking his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder drawing a small amount of blood.

The pain mixed in with the pleasure tipped her over the edge she was on; she screamed her release, Remus roaring his not long after.

He kept hold of her and rested his forehead against her back until he was able to breathe a little more rhythmically.

He pulled out of her slowly, his sensitive hearing picking up her sounds of discomfort. He turned her on her side, put one hand under her knees, the other under her arms and lifted her quite easily into his arms.

He took her back to the pile of blankets and pillows still on the floor, lay her among it all and turned out the lights before slipping under the sheets with her, pulling her body into his and nuzzling his nose into her hair, relaxing at the scent of himself mixed in with hers, and fell into a satisfying sleep.

**AN: This should keep you going for another week. Hope it met your needs. Big Thanks to Mistress Malfoy who sat behind me with a whip until I finished the chapter. Bless her soul.**


	9. The different faces of Remus um Moony

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or receive money for anything.**

**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101, sugar bumps, Connieewing, Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, sirsevchick, xriddikulusx, Nynaeve80, Nikki-4, hermeres: **Thank you all very much for the reviews, I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far, I am going to update as quick as possible, please bare with me with all my fics.

**Chapter Nine: The different faces of Remus um Moony, Um Remus.**

Tonks had looked all over the school for Remus and had come to the only conclusion she wanted to. He wasn't on school grounds. The only other possibility was that he was with Hermione, and there was no way in hell she wanted that to be true.

She went to Minerva's had a cup of tea and then headed back to her own quarters, wishing she and Remus had been heading to his rooms for the night.

She thought with a smile, 'At least I know Hermione won't be any real competition, the look on her face when she got the shirt back was more then I could have ever hoped for. I could tell she was blaming Remus for it.'

The morning came, and with it a new set of problems. Remus was the first to wake, and wondered what in the world he was snuggled up to. As soon as he took his first deep breath of the morning he knew exactly what he was snuggled up to. Now all he had to do was work out how and why it had happened.

The last thing he remembered was the headmaster asking him what was wrong, talking to Severus, and then joining the headmaster as he walked towards what he now knew as Hermione's rooms.

He also knew that they were totally nude beneath the blankets, and considering that he is a werewolf and still felt a little stiff, and not just between the legs, he fingered they had, had a large amount of vigorous, bordering on violent sex.

He knew there was no way to get away from the, what looked like a nest in the middle of the room, without waking Hermione up so he didn't even try to do it sneakily.

Hermione woke up with the wiggling and rustling of the sheets, she realised first, she was naked, second she felt like she had had hardly any sleep, third all her muscle felt sore and over used, and third what she thought had been a dream last night was not only not a dream but was also sat next to her looking like he had no idea what was happening, or how he got to where he was. The funny thing was there was no way she would be able to explain what happened considering until about two minutes ago she thought it was all a dream.

Hermione would have moved away and gotten all enraged at his apparent hope to not remember anything that had happened the night before but she was too sore and way too tired.

"Remus, please of this was just another one of your mistakes just leave, but please don't make what you did any worse by pretending you don't remember anything, I don't think I could actually cope with that."

Silent tears stained Hermione's face, only the smell of salt and the slight hitch in her breath told Remus that he had made her cry again.

"And the next time you want to give stuff back to me, trying to erase the thoughts of us being together, I have a few suggestions for you."

The anger started to rise in Hermione, seems she did have enough energy to be mad after all.

"Firstly don't send the new girlfriend, the one you said was nothing more then an annoying friend, and secondly don't come back and repeat the action you were trying to forget."

Remus was dumbfounded. He had absolutely no idea what Hermione was talking about, he didn't have another girlfriend, yes he had been thinking about dating tonks to help everyone move on, as cruel as it would have been, but being this close to Hermione was making him feel very weird.

And he knew there was also no way on this earth he would be able to forget the first time they made love, but there was also no way he could tell her that, he needed to know what was happening.

"Hermione, I don't know what you are talking about, honestly."

Hermione did get up this time, as naked as the day she was born, her hair tumbling over her shoulders concealing more then she realised at the time.

She walked over and pulled on her robe, before telling Remus that Tonks had been around and what she had said.

Before Remus could say anything else, Hermione broke down into tears and started yelling at him.

"You know it hurts Remus, why can't you just leave me to drown in this pain alone, what you are doing is killing me."

Remus wanted to hold her and tell her that he loved her and that everything would be ok, but if he could give her the life she needed this way, then he would.

Remus let a cold mask of indifference come over his face. He started yelling at her like she was a sill child, not knowing the extent of hurt he was creating, to either of them.

"Stop the dramatics, Hermione. You will live."

"Get over it."

Before his mask could break he stalked out of the room to go and get some answers from Tonks.

Remus never made it to see Tonks, he got stopped in the hall way by the headmaster, and followed him to his office to talk about developments he was sure had Hermione's name in them.

After getting the run around by the headmaster Remus left his office and headed for Tonks' rooms again, wanting to have it out with her and ask her what she had been thinking, not only going in his room but going behind his back to Hermione, making things more complicated then he liked.

He was distracted yet again, but this time by a fuming Severus Snape, who was on his way back from visiting a heart broken, virtually on the edge Hermione.

He would usually not take sides, but someone had to knock some sense into the pair and it might as well be him. Hermione didn't want Remus to feel obligated so she refused to tell him he had marked her as his mate, and Remus was so fucking stubborn that nothing short of a sledge hammer would fix it.

Severus figured finding out that he had marked this woman as his mate and then told her to all but go kill herself would have more weight then the mentioned hammer.

**AN: Anyone who is over the moon that I updated so fast can thank MM and her whip of wonders.**


	10. Mercy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or receive money for anything.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I know that ff's alerts aren't working so I won't hold it against you if you didn't know I have been updating.**

**Chapter 10: Mercy**

Severus did the one thing he had always wanted to do, knowing that he could not really get Remus to sit still while he yelled at him.

"Stupefy"

Remus fell to the ground with a look of confusion, anger and frustration on his face.

Severus levitated Remus and took him to his quarters, he put him down not to gently on the couch and took the spell off only his head so that he could talk but not go anywhere.

"Now we are going to be here until you get some things through your head, and I may let you leave here in one piece if you have even one good reason as to why I had to medicate Hermione so that she would sleep. Because when I got in her room this morning, she was a mess, and not only was she a mess but she considered her life over, and figured if it was easy for you to throw it away, she should consider the least painful method of removing herself from this world."

"She will get over it Severus, I am no good for her, and she will be better off without me, just help her get over it please," Remus' voice shook at the thought of Hermione killing herself over his rejection.

"You are a fucking idiot Remus, she won't be able to get over you, and you made that impossible for her, and will you stop giving me and everyone else this shit about not being good enough for anyone, it comes down to you being a coward Remus," Severus yelled at him.

"Oh what are you talking about, it's not like I marked her or anything…. why are you looking at me like that?"

"We all thought you knew until I saw her today."

"Knew what Severus?" Remus asked, half of him wanting it to be what he thought, the other half hoping it wasn't.

"Last night when Albus brought you to see Hermione, she was unconscious, and in pain, and you went over to her and took her in your arms," Severus started

"What does…"

"Let me finish," Severus sneered.

Remus nodded, not real sure if he wanted to know what he had done the night before.

Severus took a deep breath and started again.

"Last night when Albus brought you to see Hermione, she was unconscious, and in pain, and you went over to her and took her in your arms, you shifted the hair off of her shoulder and bared the mark you had made, or should I say the mark that Moony made, and you started to lick and kiss it, and she calmed down because of it."

"Oh God, Severus what have I done."

"Nothing that can't be fixed Remus, go and talk to her, let her know that you didn't know about marking her and tell her how much you love her."

"There has to be something else I can do, something that will let her live her life without being stuck with me," Remus said thinking aloud unknowingly.

Severus walked up and punched Remus in the face.

"I can't believe you would do that Remus, surely you know she loves you and it would kill her for you to reject her like this, knowing she was going to give up her life so you could be happy, god what a fucked up coward you really are, don't you see what a nightmare this would turn out to be for her?"

Grabbing him by the collar Severus pulled him from the couch until they were standing face to face.

"You are going to stop thinking like you are the shit on her shoes, and realise that you and her, are something that hardly ever happens, you have both found the person you will be spending the rest of your lives with if you don't act stupid like this and fix what you have done to that woman… yes I said woman, cause that is what she is, and if you can't open your eyes up and realise that then your need more help then I thought ," Severus said, the look on his face not changing from the calm exterior he usually portrays other then a touch of red in his face, giving away his anger and exasperation.

Remus sat back on the couch he had occupied earlier now that the stupefy he had been under had worn off, his elbows on his knees and his hands over his face.

"I love her so much Severus, and all I wanted was what is best for her, but I know you are right, I have been an idiot not to realise that even the animal in me knows that she is the best for me and I can work on being exactly what she needs, please friend, help me fix the mess I have created, I don't think I would be able to live with out her," Remus breathed out the words like they were being dragged from his soul.

Severus looked at him with relief, it hadn't taken as long as he thought it would, he walked over to the door leading back into the halls, and before opening it said only three words.

"Go…To… Her."

Remus got up from the couch, walked over to the door and stood in front of Severus and thanked him.

"If you need any help to get her to believe you, believe that you are not going to change your mind again tomorrow, let e know, she deserves to be loved, and for some reason, I know you can do that better then anyone else Remus," Severus whispered, but Remus heard it anyway, and nodded in answer.

He walked through the school, taking the back ways and secret tunnels so that no one else would detain him until after he had fixed all the stupid mistakes he had made. God he had been a fool to think they could just move on with there lives, the only way they would ever be doing that now would be together, there was no other way, god help who ever got in his way.

When he reached her door he stopped with his hand on the knob. He could hear her singing along with some music in the background, and started to listen to the words, and the rhythm, it sounded very depressing.

_Mercy - pure and simple  
Longing - cold and hollow  
With sweet breath you'd come to warm me  
But I held on too hard to only a memory  
You lie there on the swollen ground  
Deserted in your heart  
Still longing for what yesterdays lost  
And for all that tomorrow might bring  
The passion lost - taken, stolen  
The dreams we had and we shared - shattered, broken  
With kind words you'd come to soothe me  
But I go blind and filled with fear  
Would send you away from me  
There is no hope in regretting now  
All the pain that we could not see  
We both knew what we wanted  
And we took it believing it free  
And we took it believing it free._

As the song ended he could hear Hermione sobbing, and he realised she wasn't the only one who it had effected as he wiped the wetness that had been flowing down his face. He realised he would not be able to do this alone, there would be no way he could go in there and convince her right now, he would need to take Severus up on his offer, and use his help. He also needed to have this conversation somewhere she didn't have all the power.

He walked back to Severus' thinking up a plan of attack.

When he explained what had happened to Severus they came up with a plan, and they would put that plan into action after dinner that evening.

**AN: The lyrics are a song called Mercy, sung by Sarah McLachlan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Actions speak louder then words

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or receive money for anything.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, I know that ff's alerts aren't working so I won't hold it against you if you didn't know I have been updating.**

Remus had been so nervous about seeing and speaking to Hermione again after his trip to see Severus earlier in the afternoon that he hardly ate anything at dinner, and was definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Severus had saved him once again when he took the seat next to him, instead of Tonks who looked very unhappy when she realised she would have to sit else where.

Severus had gone so far as to get him a drink, and he was sure he had also taken the liberty of lacing it with a calming drought.

He would really have to thank him properly when all this was over.

Remus was now stood by the window in his sitting room, waiting not so patiently for Severus to turn up with Hermione in tow. The thought it may be best if Severus was the one to go get her, instead of send a note or anything that could have been intercepted before it got to her.

He was so lost in thought, repeating what he was going to say to her when she got here that he didn't even smell or hear them before they knocked on the door, making him jump in shock.

He walked over to the door, his palms sweating, and his heart beginning to race faster and faster the closer he got. Taking a deep breath and wiping his hands on his trousers he took a deep breath and opened the door.

He could feel the anxiety radiating off of her, the fear of another rejection.

He stood aside, a silent invitation to them both, and saw Hermione look behind her towards Severus, who nodded and then followed her as she moved inside.

The tension was so thick Severus could cut it with a knife, and decided that if he didn't start them off it would be a very long night, with little talking involved, and he had no patience to go through all of this again tomorrow.

"Hermione, Remus now knows that you bare his and Moony's mark."

Before Hermione could say or more like yell anything Severus put his hand up in a silent order for silence.

"Remus would like to talk to you, and then you may say your piece, I will act as a mediator. Do you both understand?"

Both Remus and Hermione nodded their head to show their understanding.

Remus took a deep breath and locked eyes with Hermione, wanting her to see every emotion that his face would possess while he talked.

"I thought you would be better off without me Hermione, I thought you would be able to find someone else, someone who could take care of you, I am so sorry, I really didn't know what I had done," Remus said softly.

"If I am completely honest with myself, when I first found out about you having been marked, half of me wanted to jump for joy, while the other half of me wanted to turn back time, and I cursed at myself for making you something you may not have wanted to become."

"I do love you with all my heart and I would like to be with you if you want me!" Remus finished and waited for her to speak.

"What about Tonks Remus?" Hermione asked not wanting to break the relationship up he may have going with the other witch.

"Nothing is, was or will ever be happening with Tonks, Hermione, I love you not her, she has never been more then a friend to me, and after everything she has done, I am not so sure I want her as that anymore," Remus replied honestly.

"I do love you Remus, and I do forgive you, but I don't know if I could ever trust you not to change your mind again, I can't be on a rollercoaster ride of emotions, it would literally kill me, I am sorry, I just don't know what to do," Hermione half sobbed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Just as Remus was going to say something in response there was a knock at the door, knowing who it was as he sniffed the air, he nodded at Severus to answer it, giving Hermione a small smile at her look of curiosity.

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore walked through the door with Severus on his heels, he smiled at both Hermione and Remus, and thanked Severus before taking a seat in a single wing back chair close to the fire.

Hermione looked between the males in the room, she could tell they all knew something she did not, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Her Gryffindor bravery, her natural curiosity made her turn towards Remus, to ask for answers.

"Remus what is going on?"

"I realised that words might not be enough for you Hermione, so I was hoping that actions would speak louder," Remus answered, a small smile playing on his lips, at the thought of what he was about to do.

At Hermione's look of confusion, he rose from his chair, walked over to her and dropped gently to his knees in front of her. Remus took her hand in one of his, the other sliding into his pocket to retrieve something he locked eyes with her and smiled again before taking a deep breath praying for everything to work out the way he hoped.

Remus took the box from his pocket, not looking away from her.

"Hermione, you are not just a beautiful woman, you are my heart, my soul, my everything. And even though I have already marked you as mine, I want to give you the choice I never gave you before."

Remus opened the box revealing a small platinum ring, adorning a small diamond.

"Will you be mine in every way, will you marry me Hermione?" Remus asked, his eyes shining with hope.

Hermione was stunned, wizards married for life, and she knew it meant he was staying this time, he would accept her into his life, and never let her go."

"Yes, Remus, I love you with everything I have, and I would be honoured to become your wife," Hermione replied, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there are only about two or three to go before this story is completed.**


	12. one mind and one soul for eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, or receive money for anything.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: **Nynaeve80sugar bumpslily1121sirsevchickConnieewinghermeresViktor Krum's lazyllama101sailorbuterflyMysticpammyLady Venya of the isle

**Chapter 12: one mind and one soul for eternity…**

Dumbledore stood and with a wave of his wand made all of the furniture move to create a large empty circle in the room. With another wand movement, a small altar appeared, black and silver material draped over it.

The circle was formed with candles, flowers and ribbons, in assorted colours.

When Remus and Hermione entered the circle that Dumbledore had just finished blessing, they walked towards the altar their hands entwined.

"I know there is only the four of us here, but I have to speak the whole of the ceremony for it to be official, so for the occasion lets believe there are a bunch of invisible guests here," Dumbledore chuckled.

**Dumbledore: **

"Greetings friends, welcome to this time of celebration. We are united to witness the union of Remus and Hermione. We've been invited to share in the commitment they make to each other today. They ask for the gods and goddesses blessings on this joyful occasion."

_A slight breeze blew threw the room, as a sign of the blessings receive._

"If life has any meaning to us at all, it possesses it because of love. Love enriches our experience. It is the reason for the peace in the family and the peace of the peoples of the Earth. A meeting between two beings who are made for each other is a beautiful miracle."

"Remus' and Hermione's understanding of the true meaning of marriage has resulted from many influences; their families, their friends, and each of their own personal beliefs. We are here not only strengthen the binds of Remus' and Hermione's love for each other but also to bring family and friends together to celebrate these same said bonds that hold us all together."

"What defines Remus and Hermione's love today will change and grow to new depth in the future. It takes three seconds to say I love you, but it can take a lifetime to show it. This ceremony is the celebration of a single stage in a much larger process that is the love between husband and wife. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth."

"Do you seek to begin this ceremony?"

**Remus and Hermione:**

"Yes we do."

**Dumbledore: **

"The soul shares characteristics with all things divine. It is this belief which assigns virtues to the cardinal directions; North, South, East and West. Let us offer a traditional blessing in support of this hand-fasting ceremony."

**Severus:**

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East: communication of the heart, mind, and body, fresh beginnings with the rising of each sun, and the knowledge of growth found in the sharing of silence."

**Dumbledore:**

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South: warmth of hearth and home, the heat of the heart's passion and the light created by both to lighten the darkest of times."

**Severus:**

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West: the deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river, the refreshing cleansing of the rain and the all encompassing passion of the sea."

**Dumbledore:**

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North: firm foundation on which to build, fertility of the fields to enrich your lives, and a stable home to which you may always return."

"Please Remus, Hermione gaze into each other eyes and repeat after me, Hermione you will go first and then Remus shall follow," Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Remus John Lupin, I bind myself to thee. Within our life there will be times of pain, times of anger, of laughter and of joy, times we share our dreams and build them with success, and time those same dreams come crashing down around us, but no matter what happens in our life, we will face it all together, with one heart, one mind and one soul for all eternity."

Hermione repeated the vows, a single tear slipping unnoticed down the side of her face.

Dumbledore nodded at Remus and repeated what he had said to Hermione changing only the name.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I bind myself to thee. Within our life there will be times of pain, times of anger, of laughter and of joy, times we share our dreams and build them with success, and time those same dreams come crashing down around us, but no matter what happens in our life, we will face it all together, with one heart, one mind and one soul for all eternity," Remus said more clearly then he had thought he would considering the emotions running ramped through his system, he was finally going to have something he had always dreamt of, even if he never thought it would happen, his soul mate.

Dumbledore smiled at the both, pulled six cords off the altar and raised his hands, successfully levitating the cords into the air, the colours of each cord meaning something different. The six colours in the air were.

Pink: for romance, honour, partnership and happiness.

Red: for courage, strength and passion.

Silver: for creativity and protection.

Yellow: for wisdom and harmony.

Green: for health, prosperity, luck, fertility and beauty.

White: for peace, sincerity and devotion.

The cords were then draped over Remus and Hermione's joined hands and Dumbledore tied them in a knot while he continued to talk.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for always you will hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union."

Dumbledore tied the cords together and then removed them. He then gave them both another smile as he continued the ceremony.

"Spirit of Love, may Remus and Hermione know great love together, and may they live in the desire to always support each other in positive and uplifting ways. May they strengthen one another in sorrow, share with one another in gladness, and be companions to each other in times of silence. May their home be a haven, and wherever they are plagued by changing fortune, may they be united not in word and outward form alone, but by the presence in the hearts of each, of the deepening love they share. You are husband and wife. Celebrate with a kiss."

Remus and Hermione looked to each other and smiled, Remus drew her close and as their lips touched a surge of power flew threw them, a bright light pink light blasted out from them.

Remus and Hermione had been oblivious to the light. They were engrossed in their first kiss as husband and wife, and didn't think anything of the broad smiles both Severus and Dumbledore had on their faces when they pulled away from each others lips.

They thanked both of the men for their help in the ceremony and swore them to secrecy for a short time, so they could enjoy at least one night of joy before answering questions that would knowingly come.

Dumbledore and Severus left wishing the newly married couple well in the future.

As the door closed behind them a dozen candles were lit and music started up in the back ground.

Remus held out his hand towards Hermione.

"Would you care to dance Wife?"

"Very much so Husband."

They made it to the centre of the flower and candle covered circle as the lyrics sounded.

Remus and Hermione stood side by side, one arm draped over each others waist, the other dropped to their sides, and their eyes locked as they started a slow dance around the circle.

_When we wore a heart of stone, we wandered to the sea  
Hoping to find some comfort there, yearning to feel free  
And we were mesmerized by the lull of the night  
And the smells that filled the air  
And we laid us down on sandy ground. It was cold, but we didn't care  
_  
_Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_

_We fell asleep and began to dream when something broke the night  
Memories stirred inside of us - the struggle and the fight  
And we could feel the heat of a thousand voices  
Telling us which way to go  
And we cried out "Is there no escape from the words that plague me so?"_

Remus' hand moved from his side, brushed the hair from Hermione's cheek, and then buried itself in her soft bouncy curls. Hermione's moved the hand at Remus' waist and also entangled it into his hair, their heads getting closer as the song progressed, the heat in the room rose, and the two dancers only had eyes for each other, nothing less then an explosion would have made enough noise and movement to pull them from the moment they were sharing.

_And we were drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
Yes, we were drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_

_In the still and the silent dawn another day is born  
Washed up by the tireless waves, the body bent and torn  
In the face of the blinding sun, you wake only to find  
That heaven is a stranger place than what I've left behind  
_  
_And we are drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
Yes, we are drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
_  
_And we are drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea  
Yes, we are drawn to the rhythm  
Drawn into the rhythm of the sea_

Remus closed the small gap between himself ad Hermione, their lips touching in a small chaste kiss. He pulled back only to have Hermione pull him towards her again, taking his lips with hers. She licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Remus opened his mouth giving her the go ahead, and their tongues danced together and their bodies continued to sway.

"I love you Hermione," Remus mumbled into her neck.

"Mmm, I love you to Remus, never forget it."

"Oh I wont, and If I do just hit me."

Remus started to nibble on Hermione's neck, he moved slowly up to her mouth, nipping at her jaw softly before he started to kiss her with every emotion he had suppressed over the time they had been apart, he lifted her off the floor and growled softly when she responded by wrapping her legs around his waste.

They moved as one to the bedroom, the music long finished, and the candles burnt down, and dying out slowly, the last flame flickering out as the bedroom door clicked behind them.

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter, the song lyrics are from Drawn To The Rhythm by Sarah McLachlan. I am thinking maybe one more chapter and then the epilogue, thank you to everyone who is still reading.**


	13. Voyeurism at its best

**Voyeurism at its best.**

The newly wed couple were woken by the early rays of sun light that snuck through the gap in the curtains. It only took a few seconds for them to each recall the previous night.

They turned towards each other, big grins on their faces. Remus rolled over, his body now above Hermione's.

"Good morning Mrs Lupin," Remus groaned as he rubbed his morning erection into her thigh.

"Mmm, yes good morning to you to Mr Lupin," Hermione responded dragging his head towards hers, their lips meeting in a slow and sensuous kiss.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and used her strength to roll them over. When they pulled out of the kiss, Hermione could see and even taste the desire flowing from Remus and knew she had to do something about it. An idea popped into her head and she gave Remus a mischievous smile and a quick kiss before jumping off the bed and dashing out the door.

"Race you to the bathroom."

Were the words that floated back to Remus before he also jumped off the bed, with a determined glint in his eyes.

Hermione was only a hand span away from him, so just before she reached the bathroom door he grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his chest, took the extra step into the bathroom, closed the door, turned Hermione around and pushed her against it.

"Why do you run Hermione?" Remus asked as he started to nibble on her neck.

"Because you like to chase dear," Hermione panted.

Remus growled into her neck, then licked down her neck to her shoulder, and starts slow torturous licks of the mark they (Remus and moony) had given her, sending small shock waves of pleasure through her body.

Hermione leaned forward and started to place open mouthed kisses along his jaw, and neck, grazing his skin with her teeth every few kisses.

When she heard him groan with want she let go of him, moved around him quickly so he couldn't catch her and went over to start the shower, when she turned back around she smiled at him, her eyes full of amusement.

They got in the shower and took their times washing each others hair, and then each others bodies, washing every part that had been licked, kissed, and caressed the night before.

After rinsing the soap from their bodies Remus pulled Hermione into his body, catching her lips with his in a bruising kiss. He pushed her against the shower wall and groaned as she took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She locked her ankles together and slid one of her hands between their bodies, grabbed his throbbing cock, positioned it and dropped her hips slightly, partially sheathing him in her welcoming heat.

They were moaning so loud as Remus started thrusting into her harder that they didn't hear a voice calling out Remus' name, and they didn't smell anyone due to all the scented shampoos and soaps in the bathrooms, so it came as a huge surprise when the bathroom door was thrust open to reveal a red faced Tonks, who looked ready to kill.

As soon as Remus knew Tonks was watching he focused fully on bringing Hermione and himself to completion, ignoring the interruption, his mind and body became set on showing the intruder that this woman was his, and he was hers.

Once Remus could feel the beginnings of his own climax he licked the mark he had previously given her, and as he felt her insides twitch he growled his release and bit her hard, the pain mixing with the pleasure, making her climax more intense.

"REMUS," Hermione screamed when he climax hit, the intensity making her senses overload, her eyes snapped open when she heard Remus start growling at something.

Before Hermione could turn her head to find who or what he was growling at she heard the door slam, the footsteps of the retreating person and loud sobbing.

Taking a deep breath she kissed the pulse point of Remus' neck, her heart beat trying to settle down, her mind working overtime at what the intrusion meant for them.

"It was Tonks wasn't it?" Hermione asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Yes sweets it was, but it doesn't matter now, nothing and no one can take you from me, I know it is cruel but I am glad she found out now, instead of having to try and explain it to her later."

Hermione unwrapped her legs, leant up and gave Remus a soft kiss to his lips.

"We should get dressed, she will be back and will probably bring others, I don't think she will give up on you Remus."

Remus nodded, and they both started to dry themselves and get dressed.

In another part of the castle Tonks was knocking upon Minerva McGonagall's door her sobbing getting louder as she thought about the scene she had just witnessed.

When Minerva opened the door to the sobbing woman Tonks told her in gasps what she had seen that morning. Minerva was furious that the couple would just dismiss the warning she had given them the last time, and would see to it that they pay for what they have done. She grabbed her wand, her robe and her friends hand and stormed out of the room, only one destination in mind.

Remus pulled Hermione into his lap as she walked past him for the fifth time in the last few minutes, he had nothing to worry about, she was his wife, and there was nothing anyone could do to keep them apart anymore.

He slid his hands into her hair and turned her face towards his own smiling at the look of desire, longing, and the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes, the fear of losing him he realised.

He pulled her closer and brushed her lips with his own twice before deepening it.

Hermione moaned and then a loud banging was heard, she whimpered and Remus groaned with the knowledge of who would be on the other side of the door, they got off the couch, straightened their clothes, entwined their fingers and walked to the door smiling before opening it.

Minerva didn't even wait for the door to open fully, she barged in and took Hermione by the arm ignoring everyone else for the moment she started yelling, unbeknown to her if she had paid any attention she would have heard the growls emitted in the room, and she would have remembered she was dealing with two werewolves, and not just two disobedient children.

"I warned you what would happen if you started to see each other again, I thought you were smarter then that Miss Granger."

Ignoring the growls and Tonks' stuttering this time she continued her lecture.

"But don't worry you wont be around long enough to find out what sort of job you may have had, since I am going to take you straight to the headmasters office and get you expelled, and when we fire Mr Lupin then we will find out just what it is like to be out on your asses and ignored."

At these words Hermione couldn't stop herself she laughed, and then laughed harder at the look of shock on Minerva's face.

Growling behind them Remus made his presence known, and made it known he didn't think of this situation as funny at this moment in time.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER."

"Do not yell at me Remus, and I will do as I please, she is a student, what the hell were you thinking."

"And I can guarantee you won't be laughing at the end of the day missy," Minerva nearly sneered at Hermione.

"Maybe you should be fired, your hearing is not what it once was, I told you to remove your hands from Hermione right now, before you regret it," Remus snarled.

Hermione could see the protectiveness in Remus' eyes and knew what was about to happen if Minerva didn't heed his words.

Everyone turned to the door when a cough was heard.

Tonks was still stood at the door, but was slowly moving inside and to her left.

And behind her was Severus Snape, who thought he could have some fun with the situation at hand.

He walked past Tonks with a raised eye brow, and ignored Minerva completely.

"Albus wishes to know if you and Remus are having breakfast with the rest of us, or if you were going to have a quiet one today."

"Um, we are slightly tied up at the moment Severus; can I get back to you on that in say, oh… a few minutes?" Hermione asked casually trying to look at the watch being half hidden under Minerva's hand.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do, so what is going on, and why does our dear friend Nymphadora look like… well that?" He asked moving his head slightly in the direction of a very embarrassed looking Tonks.

"Oh that, well you see, it seems that Voyeurism is the flavour of the day," Hermione said sweetly ignoring the gasps from both Minerva who coloured faintly, and Tonks who looked like if she held her breath any longer she would end up on the floor.

Severus raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Damn, just if I had gotten here a little earlier, hmm…any chance of some notice next time?"

Before Hermione could answer the question, Minerva started to yell again.

"There won't be a next time, neither of these people will be living or in Mr Lupins case working here, after disobeying my orders."

"What about Mrs Lupin?" Severus asked, wondering if the woman knew that they were married and there was nothing she could do.

"What do you mean MRS LUPIN, there is no Mrs Lupin yet, but if Remus is smart enough he will do away with these stupid ideas he has of school girls and marry Tonks," Said Minerva.

Remus realised it was time to give up the game and nodded to Hermione.

"Mr Lupin?" Hermione asked smiling a secret smile.

"Yes Mrs Lupin?" Remus answered, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

When Hermione tried to move towards Remus she realised that Minerva still had her hand gripped around her arm and as easy as it would be to remove it she needed Minerva to do it so it would all sink in.

"Minerva please remove your hands from my wife," Remus growled.

"Your wife?" came the small voice of Tonks, who had been all but forgotten at the door.

"Yes Nymphadora, my wife, and you really should remember not to go walking through peoples private rooms if you do not wish to walk in on them like you did with us this morning."

Tonks coloured even more at that, and then burst into tears and ran from the room, unable to take that the man she thought would be hers had gone and married someone else.

"You shouldn't have lied like that to her Remus, you may want to marry her one day," Minerva said sternly.

"Minerva I thought you were smarter and quicker then this, Remus will not be marrying Nymphadora, he is married to Hermione."

Before Minerva could make anymore assumptions, or try and ignore things again, Hermione removed her arm from Minerva's grasp, walked over and entwined her fingers with Remus, who was smiling brightly at her.

They looked to Severus nodding. "I think we shall accompany you to the great hall and make sure there are no more mistakes made from this day onwards when it comes to our relationship, we wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong idea until we leave at the end of the year." Remus said calmly once again ignoring Minerva's presence in the room.

"So you have decided to leave us soon then?" Severus asked.

"Yes but we wont be but an apparation away, and it wont be forever, I intend to teach here one of these days, well once I can convince Albus to give you the defence position that is." Hermione responded.

"Why is it you need to talk to Albus about that, and where will you be going?" Severus asked as he started to usher them out of the room.

"Well I plan on being the potions mistress, and unless I get rid of that bloody potions master that haunts the dungeons I can't have the position," Hermione answered chuckling.

"And we are planning on going to Italy for a little while, I have a small cottage there, it has a spare room, so there is an open invitation my friend," Remus explained to him.

As they reached the main doors of the great hall, everything was quiet. A little too quiet, and the reason why was made known when the doors opened and applause rang through.

A huge sign hung from the ceiling congratulating MR and MRS Lupin, on their marriage.

Friends of the newly wed couple stood and raced over to hug them.

And for most likely the first time in his life someone was thankful for Severus, for knocking some sense into Remus, and for being a friend they never thought they would have.

_Not every tragedy has a sad ending, but everything happens for a reason, and it is up to you to find the silver lining. _

THE END.

**An: That is it my friends, thank you for sticking with me while I wrote this, and I hope the ending was satisfactory to your needs. Big thank you's to MM, DJ, SARS and NESSA, whom without I would have lost my inspiration. And to all my reviewers whom without I would not have the courage to keep writing.**


End file.
